Digimon: Digital Monsters Season 3
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: When Takoto creates a Digimon of his own and swipes a blue card, the machine transforms to a Digivice and it scans the papers that are about the Digimon he created called Guilmon and later a Digiegg appears in it. When it hatches he finds out that he's not the only tamer around along with Rika, Henry and Harron with their partners Renamon, Terriermon and Ninjamon. Rated T for fight


Hello my fans. Hope you love my Yu-Gi-Oh stories because here comes more animated books. I only made this because when I first made a Digimon story, I forgot to make the chapters and got bad reviews. So now get ready because Renamon isn't the only Ninja Digimon in town.

I don't own Digimon or the franchise. I do own Harron and the Digivolution of Ninjamon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Guilmon Comes

When a school is about to start, two kids are playing a card game called Digimon. One of them is named Takoto and the other is named Kazu.

"Come on. Schools about to start," said Kazu.

"Okay just let me get the cards into the box first," said Takoto.

When he was climbing down, he dropped all the cards and he saw a blue card he never saw before.

"Hey what does this do," he said, but when he swiped it through his machine it started going haywire and it turned into a watch like machine.

"Hey could this be a Digivice."

When he turned around he saw that Kazu was already going to class.

"Hey thanks for waiting," Takoto said.

_At class:_

"Alright class put anything that would involve math because we are taking the math test today," said the teacher as she handed out the test.

"Ah man not another test," said one kid.

"I didn't even study for it," said another kid.

While everyone was taking their test, Takoto was in the hallway groaning a little.

"Well if you're late, Mr. Matsuki, you have to wait," said the teacher.

"Sorry Miss."

When he finished his sentence, Takoto went to drawing a picture of a Digimon he would want.

"Yeah red body and black spikes and stripes. That's what my Digimon would be. He would be stronger then Agumon, even though he's a Rookie-level. I think I'll name you, Guilmon."

"And why would you want a dinosaur here," said a voice.

Takoto said in a mean way," It's a Digimon. What do you know." He later figured out who's voice that was and was scared he said that.

"Well since you said that I guess you're not that sorry."

_During Recess:_

While everyone was having recess, Takoto had to stay inside until he finished his test. When he started to take a break someone sneaked up on him and he thought it was the teacher.

"Sorry Miss I was just taking a break," he said even though he hadn't even done half of it.

"Wow you get scared a lot don't you," said Jeri.

"Oh it's you. Sorry about getting jumpy like that."

"It's okay. Hope you know it's almost time to go,'' she said.

"Really."

When he looked at the time it was 3:30 P.M.

_"Yes now I can look at that blue card," _he said in his mind.

"Well I got to go then. I only got 5 more minuets till I leave so bye."

"Bye Takoto," she said.

_At the climb wall:_

When he got to the top where the cards were and he emptied the box, he couldn't find the blue card.

"Huh I wonder where the card went. Well I better bring the Digivice."

_At his house:_

"Hey dad," Takoto said when he got to his house near their bakery.

"Hey Takoto how you doing."

"Good."

_On top of a tower:_

On the top of the tower near the bakery two objects where standing on the top of it.

"You think we should move in, Ninjamon," said a kid.

"Not yet. Give him some time and then we'll get his Digimon's data."

_In the house:_

When Takoto got to his room, he looked at the Digivice and thought that he could use the data he made for Guilmon. After he scanned the notebook, it got stuck and he couldn't get it free.

"Ah, it's stuck. Oh please tell me I didn't break it all ready."

"Takoto, time for dinner," his mom said.

"Okay mom."

When he said that and he started to walk out the room, the Digivice started scanning the papers and ripped them out of the book. After it was done, a DigiEgg appeared in the Digivice.

"Wow. My own DigiEgg. I can't wait till it hatches."

"TAKOTO ARE YOU COMING."

"Yeah, mom."

_The Next Day:_

When Takoto got to the rock climbing wall where they hid their cards, he kept looking for the blue card but couldn't find it.

"How can it just disappear the next day."

After he finished his sentence, the bell rang.

"OH MAN I GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL," he said.

_In class:_

When Takoto got to class the teacher said," Now everyone get ready for the second part of your test."

"What another one."

"Yeah but this time I studied for it," said Kazu.

_After School:_

After he went home, he looked at his Digivice but it hatched.

"OH NO IT ALREADY HATCHED. Man I really wanted to see it."

"When he finished his sentence, a compass appeared on the screen.

"Hey it's a compass. I wonder where it's leading me to."

It then pointed north.

_In a crater:_

After Takoto got to where the compass was pointing, a Digital Gate was opening which who he thought was coming. When the ligt cleared a red and black dinosaur appeared.

"Wow it's like I dreamed of."

But when the Dino-type Digimon smelled a rat, he said," Pyro Sphere."

Then he shot a fire blast at the rat.

"Wow he's even as powerful as I thought," he said, but when he got close, the Dino Digimon turned and Takoto fell on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me," was all he said when the dinosaur got closer.

After that a fox like Digimon appeared and kicked the Dino into the wall.

"Hey what was that for."

He turned and saw the fox and a girl with a Digivice.

"Renamon."

"Yes," was what the fox named Renamon said.

She ran at the Digimon, but a new voice said," Shuriken Strike," and a bunch of throwing stars came out.

The fox Digimon said to counter," Diamond Storm," and shot a ton of bright shards.

After the attacks hit each other a Digimon with a black mask appeared with a boy.

"And who are you," said the tamer for Renamon.

"I'm Harron Oritoron and my partner here is Ninjamon."

"Well I'm Rika and my partner is Renamon."

"Then let's end this Ninjamon," he said as he pulled out a card.

When he swiped it, he said," Digimodify! Ninja Katana Equiper activate."

When it got swiped, a sword appeared in Ninjamon's hands.

"Shadow Katana Strike," the Ninja Digimon said.

He then disappeared and when a reappeared, Renamon jumped and said," Diamond Storm."

The katana blocked all the shards after that when a kid came a said," Stop you guys."

They turned and saw a little green and white Digimon on a kid shoulder.

"Why are you guys even fighting."

"That's what they're for," said Rika.

"I'm for the data they carry," said Harron.

"Well you guys need to stop now."

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

"So am I."

Rika and Renamon just walked away while Harron jumped into the air with Ninjamon.

"Well thanks. You just came at the right time," said Takoto.

"It's okay."

* * *

Well that's a rap for this story. Sorry it's going this far but I hope you liked Ninjamon. Now Renamon has some competition.

Next Chapter: A Digital Field comes with a Digimon.


End file.
